Bloody Night
by Account123moved
Summary: Nadil killed off everyone in the Dragon Castle except for Rath, and Rune and Thatz managed to escape to find Ruwalk, who wasn't in the area at the time. Nadil has notsogood big for Rath who's only thinking of Rune... shonenai, No lemons, rating may change
1. The End?

**Chapter One: The End?**

Rath stared blankly at the white – now stained red – walls of his room. A knife lay relaxed in his hand, blood dripping off. His entire arm was also dripping with the same red liquid, his shirt ripped off at his shoulder. His eyes slowly went to the dagger, and shakily went to his bloody arm. He dropped the sharp blade and cried out. As he did, a face flashed in his mind. Not of the purple-haired girl, but his blonde-haired elfin friend. Pain began to consume his shoulder into his chest, and over his heart. "Rune!" He blurted out rather loudly, though he knew no one could hear him in the empty castle.

Nadil had taken over the Dragon Palace just a few hours ago, and had killed off everyone of the Dragon Tribe with the exception of Rath, Rune, Thatz, and Ruwalk. Ruwalk had not been in the castle, but well away from it, and did not know about the demon attacks. For some reason Nadil had kept Rath alive, though he was locked in his own room. Rune and Thatz managed to escape and were on their way to inform Ruwalk and gather help. The demons were scattered about the castle, though there was nothing around Rath's room.

Rath felt his consciousness going as the pain spread. _I hate everyone! I hate Lykouleon, Ruwalk, and Thatz, too! _Words of the past rang in his head as his eyes closed. _Rune... _He let out a sigh and calmed his mind. His consciousness failed, drifting into a deep sleep.

* * *

Thatz combed his hand through his hair as he tapped his sword. "Demons are everywhere now that the Lord is gone..." He whispered, not wanting to remind Rune of the tragedy only of this morning. "We were trying hard, weren't we Thatz? We did our best..." Thatz blinked. "Yet... we failed. We tried our best but... We couldn't... protect Lord Lykouleon..." Rune started shaking. "Come on, Rune. What's happened is happened. We can't... Rune?" Thatz lifted Rune's chins to find tears flowing endlessly down his cheeks. "And Rath..." He whispered. The Earth Knight sighed and helped Rune stand up. "Come on, we've got to find Ruwalk. He should be near."

* * *

Rath jerked awake. Sweat dropped from his forehead. His whole body was numb, especially his arm. The blood was dry now, but Rath found himself lying in a puddle of red liquid on the floor. "Lord Nadil wishes to speak to you." Rath gasped and turned around. Fedelta was sitting nearby him, smirking. "Damn it, get out of my room!" Rath screamed. Fedelta stood up. "If you wish. But Lord Nadil will be wanting to see you in his own room." With that he disappeared in a line of smoke. Rath gasped again as he felt something choking his neck. Tears rolled down his cheek._ ...Tears... No... Demons aren't supposed to... Monsters... aren't supposed to... cry... _He scolded himself, trying to hold back the tears. He could feel senses coming back to his body, though his arm remained limp and numb. No, it was that he could feel something ordering his body to regain senses and controlling them. He didn't want to get up, but his legs seemed to move on their own. He walked toward his door and grabbed the knob, turning it. The door flew open easily, but what was behind it made Rath jump.

* * *

**Pointless Babblings**

Here's the first chappie! I haven't uploaded in such a long time, I'm sorry everyone! I was trying to get all my deviations done (go to kavic. for my works)... Anyways... To be continued...


	2. Agreement

**Chapter Two: Agreement**

As Ruwalk picked up the tea cup he had set on the table, it cracked. He stared at the cup, as this was a bad omen. He started to clean up his lunch tray when the doors flew open and Rune and Thatz ran in, the innkeeper yelling behind them. "That's okay, Ojisan. They're my friends," Ruwalk assured the innkeeper that these two were not demons and led the two Dragon Knights into the room. "Where's Rath?" Rune dropped his head. "There's… been an attack, Ruwalk." Thatz answered grimly. Ruwalk's bright face darkened.

Thatz sat down and gulped. "Nadil has attacked the Dragon Palace, Ruwalk. Everyone else is dead. Lord Lykouleon, Alfeegi, Tetheus, Lady Raseleane… Everyone except Rath, that is. There are demons running about the whole city, terrorizing any others who managed to escape. All of Dusis are under Nadil's reign. We escaped just barely to find you and Kharl the demon Alchemist. We thought that he may be Lord Lykouleon's enemy, but he is also Nadil's, and maybe he could help us. So we—" Ruwalk stopped him. "Kharl? Why the hell would that bastard help the Dragons?" Rune looked up. "We already visited him in Arinas with Delte and Nohiro's help… and… he… decided to help… on one condition." He whispered. Ruwalk blinked, not sure how to react to the answer that was to come.

* * *

Nadil stood in front of Rath, grinning ear to ear. He was dressed in a purple, unbuttoned shirt, showing his chest, and around him a black robe that covered below his waist and his neck, though it was wide open as the shirt around his torso. Rath's heart skipped a beat. He couldn't breathe, and almost fell to the ground if Nadil hadn't grabbed his arm before he hit the floor. Rath blinked, terrified, as Nadil pulled him in the room. Sabel stood beside Fedelta, his expression clearly showing that he was very annoyed with something, probably Rath. Fedelta was grinning just as the Demon Lord, his chin resting on his hand. Shydeman and Shyrendora was no where in sight.

Rath was pulled down into a rather comfortable chair in front of Nadil. "I'm guessing that you wonder why I let you live, even when you tried to kill yourself?" Rath felt his body shiver. The Demon Lord's eyes were piercing through every part of his body like a thousand knives. Nadil's mouth got closer to Rath's ear. "Well," He whispered as Rath flinched at the tickle in his ear and gasped at the actual sentence whispered into his ear.

* * *

Ruwalk struggled to keep calm. "What… condition?" He asked. "…trading in place of help… is…" Rune looked away. "…Rath."

* * *

**Pointless Babblings**

Well, here's the second chap, folks. To be continued...


End file.
